Enjoy the Silence Misery Loves Company
by MariashaAziza
Summary: A surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan found Kushina in Kohona. Thus there was a witness to Madara's actions. How different could things be if Naruto was warned about a man in an orange mask and raised by family. Rewrite of Enjoy The Silence, Spellbound.
1. Beginning Lives

**Mira: Hello. Yes, I know... I'm a horrible person. However, I have been rethinking Enjoy the Silence, Spellbound and decided to change things. Originally I had 'Killed' Yukika, because I read a HP/Naruto crossover where Harry knew Itachi and stayed as a contact between him and Kohona. I wanted to write something different. So I had Yukika die as well so she could be his contact. I have decided to change this. Instead Yukika will live, but only to make sure Danzo keep's his word. So Yukika will live, also I've decided to make her the same age as Itachi. That will make it a bit simpler in my mind. Because of this a few things will be different.**

* * *

><p>Smoke swirled thickily and smoothly filling the room with an almost mystical appearance. The room was lavish and elegant in appearance. Filled with beautiful exotic furniture and trinkets of glass and gold.<p>

In the center a tall woman lay reclined in a beautiful layered kimono to fell from her shoulders and exposed her legs. In her hand a long elegant pipe rested lazily between her fingers, as she took a deep breath releasing it into the air with her head back.

Long purple hair spilled across the lounging couch falling to the floor like strands of liquid ink. Blue eyes were blank and empty as a misty purple pink seemed to drift along the top of the iris's.

Her eyes closed lightly as her fingers drifted to rest on her stomach. "Well, now... It seems I'll have to move either way. I can not allow my little one to grow up in this gilded cage..." She muttered her eyes drifting along the room.

The Home she own was beautiful and elegant in design. Not quite sprawling, but taking up a bit of land. It was used as a shop, where she collected pieces of people and invaluable onjects. A place to grant wishes... She supposed that her own had finally been granted when she had hosted to her latest guests.

"What an interesting little bee...buzzing around and annoying all with things we can't understand." She muttered amused. "But I suppose I should be greatfull... Payment was most appreiciated." She spoke blowing smoke lazily to join the rest overtaking the room.

A shift in her hair revealed a long almost snake like fox slinking up to rest around her neck like a collar. Reaching up she ran her hand over it softly cooing down at it. "Now then...where should I move too..." She muttered swining her legs over the edge of the coach. "I have quite a bit of work to do..." She muttered.

* * *

><p>"Aww, how adorable!" Kushina shouted as she cuddled the newborn infant in her hands.<p>

"Now, now Kushina. Don't me so loud you'll wake the baby." Minato said in a joking tone.

A glare crossed her face as her head jerked in his direction. "Don't tell me to be quiet, **dattebane**!" She shouted at him causing him to stumble back with his hands up in surrender.

Yuka merely watched the scene with a bored , she was exhausted...but it was nothing some skae coulnd't sure. Not that she was allowed to have any, oh noo... Just because she finally gave birth to her precious one, didn't mean she could suddenly smoke and drink again.

She sighed watching her cousin twirl around with her new born daughter. Already she could see the white hair she had inherited from her father only it was a purple tint from her own.

Her eyes were the normal shae of blue all newborns was, but she had a feeling she would also gain the purple hue from her father as well. The blue was already turning a misty shade along the top. That was fine, she had gained her skin and bone structure in return.

Yuka sighed once more glanceing out of the window of her room, watching the sunlight of Kohona wash over eveyrthing. Normally she wouldn't have allowed her cousin to hold her child.

However, she had gained some training with Uchiha Mikoto's son Itachi. So, she knew her child wasn't in immediate harm. Except for her hearing perhaps. Yuka closed her eyes allowing herself to relax.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing Itachi?" Yukika whispered as she watched more bodies be carted away.<p>

"They are removing the dead, for either buriel or to be reduced to ash." He stated simply, his hand twitching to keep from forming fists.

Yukika who was standing slightly behind him noticed and reached out clasping his hand. Her hand tightening as yet another woman starting howling in anguish. "Is this really neccasary? What is all of this war for?" She muttered stepping closer to her friend.

Itachi allowed a slight frown to cross his eyes. "I don't know Yuki-Chan. I just don't know..." He muttered tuning his hand to lace his fingers with hers. Turning her started pulling her away from the sight.

Yukika followed after him, but not without a last glance back toward the mourning families. Her eyes drifting to land on the flames riseing in the distance, before she closed them tilghtly and turned away. Was this what war was about, or was it what being a Shinobi was about?

* * *

><p>Yukika sat watching Mikoto and Kushina giggle with one another in the garden of the Uchiha Compound, while her mother sipped, more like chugged, sake. She can't help but tilt her head in confusion. She didn't understand why being pregnant made them all giggily and happy. It wasn't that long really since the war had ended. How...how could every one just forget and move on?<p>

She chewed on her lip in thought, her mind filled with dead bodies, fire, blood, and screams. War was so horrible, it took so many people, it destroyed so many lives, and everyone acts like its unavoidable. Then they just forget about it and move on... What had the purpase for the war been then?

"It's okay..." Yukika blinked when Itachi grabbed her hand from beside her. She looked up to his face was rather closed off and expresionless. It had been like that since the end of the war was called. Only around Yukika, Yuka, Kushina, Minato, and his mother did he seem to show anything. That and he already adored his baby brother.

Then again she had changed too. She acted too grown up... She found most things childish and useless now. What was the point in playing games, in fishing, in swimming, in eating you're favorite food, in getting worthless toys and material posessions., in having fun... It was all so...worthless.

She had lost interest in most things by now. To be truthful it hadn't been so hard. Her mother had never coddeled her, and as such Yukika had always been an independant and smart child. Yuka taught her how to read, how to write, and had begun her training. Teaching her about her uniqiue abilities that had been passed onto her. While Yuka loved her daughter and Yukika knew she did they were not affectionate toward one another.

However, Kushina, Mikoto, and Minato had taken to filling the void of affection Yuka seemed to leave. They bought her presents, games, toys, clothes, children jewelery, toy weapons, and the like. They took her out to eat ramen something all Uzumaki's seemed to enjoy. They played with her and treated her like any child.

And Yukika had reveled in it, until the war had come close enough for her and Itachi to be touched by it. Now, it just seemed...so foolish. Sure she knew she needed things like food, clothes, and weapons... But the rest of it seemed so stupid to her now.

Itachi seemed to have one through the same change. The only thing that seemed to bring true joy to either of them was the coming of Itachi's brother and Yukika's cousin. Yukika sighed leaning her head on her best friends shoulder and pushed her thoughts of teh world and war away. Thinking like that was just as useless and foolish as the toys she no longer needed.


	2. Forgotten Lives

Yukika looked down at the small thing with weary eyes. "Is he supposed to be that small?" She muttered lightly staring at the thing in her friends arms. "It doesn't look like other babies do…" She mumbled in confusion.

Itachi nodded staring at the newborn as well. "He was even smaller last week. He is actually growing pretty fast. Mother said newborns look like this and then grow to look like babies. So technically they aren't the same." He said with a nod.

Yukika blinked looking at her friend thoughtfully. "I guess it's like the difference between child, pre-teen, and teen then…" She said in a thoughtful tone, jumping when the baby moved. "Will Naruto be this small?" She wondered.

Itachi nodded. "Yea, mother said their all this small, some are even smaller…" He said glancing at Yukika, gaining a glare.

"It's not my fault Uzumaki's are short! Mother is freakishly tall for an Uzumaki and even then she didn't hit that growth spurt until she was 19. For some reason we're short until around then…" She muttered crossing her arms.

Itachi nodded in response. He knew that Yukika had a problem with her height. They were the same age and she was much shorter then he was, and to be truthful Itachi himself wasn't that tall. Needless to say it just caused more annoyance on Yukika's side.

"Anyway…" Yukika muttered pushing herself to stand up. "I better head home. Yuka said she wanted to go over a few Uzumaki things. We'll meet at the training grounds right?" She asked.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I'll make sure to bring my shrunkin and kunai. Maybe we can begin some chakra control exercises." He muttered with a thoughtful expression.

Yukika nodded. "Mother said something about starting them. Uzumaki's always have unique Chakra." She said with a shrug as she turned away leaving the compound.

* * *

><p>The day the Kyubbi attacked, the village was in a panic. People were dying and the demon was so close to destroying their village. All was calm when the Yondaime arrived, all believing in him. All cheering thinking it would all finally be over.<p>

When the Kyuubi vanished a huge cry of victory surround the place. But when the Toad summons vanished also, with the Yondaime landing on his feet worry appeared. However, it was soon all removed with a smile from him. And everyone celebrates the defeat and returned to their families.

This is how history was written in the history books. It seems even those that had been there; do not truly remember what happened that night. They don't remember the pervious host of the demon.

They had forgotten about the bright beautiful woman that was the relative of the Shodai's wife. They had forgotten about one of the most legendary and powerful Jounin they had. They had forgotten about the Yondaime's wife. They had forgotten about the girl that had originated from Uzushiogakure named Uzumaki Kushina.

They had also forgotten about her pregnancy and expecting son.

Minato and Kushina kept their eyes to their son as they said their goodbyes and hopes for him. The Sandaime could do nothing but watch the sight in horror. The Kyuubi snarled, trying to remove the claw sticking through them. However, two others were also at the scene.

A woman younger then Kushina watched with a blank face, as tears fell ignored from her eyes. She held her four year old daughter in her arms. Her hair was purple, while her eyes were a glowing blue that had a misty pink purple along the tops of her irisis. She was blood covered and so was the child in her arms. Silently she watched the two people she cared about most as they finished the sealing of the Kyuubi.

Once it was over and the Kyuubi vanished the woman ran over to the couple as they landed on the ground near the alter. She released her child and kneeled before the two weeping in regret and anguish.

The child stood silently moving over to look over the crying baby she knew to be her cousin. Purple eyes with misty blue along the top stared at the blood seal on the baby's stomach. White purple hair swayed slightly around the child's face as the demonic chakra started to vanish from the area.

The Sandaime slowly approached the two, but stayed back when child glared at him. He bowed his head taking a step back and allowing the woman her time to grieve. The little girl turned her attention back to the woman and the corpses and walked over. "Auntie and Uncle…are dead?" She asked reaching out to pull on the woman's Kimono.

The woman paused looking up and giving a teary smile. "Yes…" She said taking a deep breath with her voice cracked. "Yes, they have died…." She said softly.

The little girl looked at the two sadly before nodding. "Like with the war?" She asked quietly.

The woman choked on a sob before nodding. "Yes. Sometimes bad things happen, just like in the war. They had to go away to protect us and the baby." The woman said slowly regaining her composure.

The little girl nodded slowly. "Like the men that were carted back?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, like them." She said. The crying broke through her words though causing her to look to the child. Her eyes filled with sadness again.

The little girl also turned to the baby. "That's cousin Naru, right?" She asked.

The woman smiled shakily nodding. "Yes. That's you're cousin Naruto. I need you to be a good girl and go see if he's hurt, can you do that? Naruto needs someone to look after him. Since his mommy and daddy can't I need you to help me do it okay?" She asked.

The girl looked over to the baby and then to her mother. "Like a big sibling? Itachi was excited about being a big brother. Do I get to be Naruto's big sister, instead of a cousin?" she asked tilting her head.

The woman nodded her eyes softening. "Yes. You get to be Naruto's big sister. And a big sister has to keep their little sibling happy and safe. Can you do that?" she asked. The girl nodded moving over toward the alter.

The woman turned to see the Sandaime approaching her with a weary tired expression. "What happened, Yuka?" He asked.

She pushed herself up from leaning over the bodies. "I…don't know. I was late getting there. I was there to see Naruto be born and then… There was… a man there. He kidnapped Kushina. He grabbed Naruto and threw him, causing Minato to go after him to save him. He grabbed Kushina then. I… Minato told me to heal the mid wife and doctors. I did my best, and they survived." She muttered.

Sarutobi watched her with a serious expression. "Then is the blood on you from them?" He asked.

Yuka chuckled lowly and dropped her head. "No…I didn't escape unscathed… The man noticed me and attacked. However, Minato was able to distract him; this was before he grabbed Naruto. I was able to protect Yukika though." She muttered.

Sarutobi glanced down and his eyes widened at seeing the growing stain to her kimono. He frowned and moved forward, but stopped when she shook her head. He sighed before remembering what she had said. "The man did you see what he looked like?" he asked.

Yuka shook her head softly bending over to brush Kushina's hair from her face. "No…It was too dark and he had a hood. I know he wore an orange mask and a black cloak, but I couldn't tell you anything else." She said sighing deeply and moving to hold the gash at her side.

The little girl looked over the baby carefully. She looked closely trying to see if the baby had any hurts, like Itachi had shown her. Her hand paused above the mark on its stomach. She wasn't sure if she should touch it since it was still growing slightly. In the end she decided to just push around it to make sure nothing hurt.

The baby had quieted down when she started poking it and giggled every now and then. Suddenly she remembered the baby didn't have anything. Looking around she tried to find something to wrap the baby in.

"Here." Blinking the girl turned to see one of the shinobi that had come with the Hokage holding a large material. Around him were others. She knew the one with scars was a Nara and the man beside him with the long hair was a Yamanaka. The man holding out the fabric was big and had on red armor, he was the on that always hung out with them. And beside him was a Hyuuga. "He can use this." He said with a wide grin.

A small smile crossed her face and she nodded grabbing it. Seeing the symbol she realized it was the bandana thing he wore around his waist. She quickly wrapped around Naruto before picking him up, making sure she did it the way the Hyuuga said to.

Once he was safely in her arms she looked down at him and smiled when blue eyes looked back. "Hello, Naru-Chan. I'm your big sister Yukika. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you. You're mommy and daddy told me that I would protect you, and I promised them I would." She said nuzzling noses with the baby.

* * *

><p>"How could you!" Yuka shouted as she slammed her hands on the table. The ANBU with the Hokage shifted slightly at the action. The council, Clan Heads, and Department Heads all wincing slightly.<p>

"I told you not to tell the village. I told you not to tell anyone that didn't need to know! You could have told them the Kyuubi was taken care of, you didn't need to tell them how or why. And you told the whole village about the sealing!" Yuka shouted in a hiss.

Yukika sat near the bassinet in the middle of the floor rocking Naruto who had stopped crying and was whimpering. The whole event had been stressful on the Kyuubi Host and it didn't seem to be getting better.

"The villagers deserved to know what happened to the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said tiredly.

"They deserve to be killed!" She declared causing everyone in the room to freeze. "Those…MONSTERS, don't deserve Kushina and Minato's sacrifice! They called for his death Hiruzen. The death of a member of the Uzumaki Clan. More importantly the death of my nephew!" She shouted. "I will not stand for it. If I hadn't promised Kushina Kohona would his home I would take him and leave!" She declared.

"You could not do that. He is the host of the Kyuubi and as such needs to be watched. Kyuubi has always been Kohona's responsibility." Homura stated with a frown.

Yuka drew herself up to full height and glare at the woman. "Uzumaki Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki Clan. As such he is a ward of the Uzumaki Clan, making HIM the sole responsibility of the Uzumaki Clan. Now unless you want to interfere with Clan politics you will back off." She hissed. "Need I remind you that in Kohona law not even the Hokage can interfere in Clan traditions and politics?" She stated with a sneer.

Homura continued to stare at the woman before bowing out.

Yuka continued to glare before being interrupted by a coughing fit. Reaching up she covered her mouth while her other hand shot to her stomach clenching it tightly. The group was shocked to see a blood stain forming on the woman's kimono.

Hiruzen sat up in worry. "Yuka, you still haven't recovered. We can finish this at another time." He said in worry.

Yuka continued to cough before looking up to glare at everyone blood dripping from her lips. "No…." she said. "No I will not finish it later! By then Naruto could be executed or turned into a weapon." She said standing and whipping the blood on the silk kimono.

Hiruzen frowned at her. "Yuka, I would never have done such a thing, nor allowed it." He said sternly.

"No, you wouldn't." She agreed. "But others would." She said glaring up at the man. Her chest heaving and her skin paling. "Even I can see Kohona has become corrupt Hiruzen. Human experimentation? Getting involved with the civil war in Ame? Not to mention the countless illegal actions being done under you're nose." She said gaining the attention of everyone. "Not to mention the man that ripped Kyuubi from Kushina."

"Someone ripped Kyuubi from Kushina?" Mikoto asked suddenly her eyes tearing slightly.

Yuka nodded. "Kushina made it through the birth fine. But a man appeared when she was weak. He attacked everyone there. He almost killed Naruto and used that to distract Minato. Then he kidnapped Kushina and ripped the Kyuubi from her. Minato took Naruto and went after them while I healed the others. If he had never been able to get into Kohona, the Kyuubi would never have been released."

She stated with a frown, before it turned into a sad smile. "Kushina survived that… However she died to protect Naruto from Kyuubi while Minato sealed it. The Kyuubi tried to kill Naruto before the sealing was complete. If she hadn't done so she would still be alive." She said.

Mikoto's hands shot to her mouth before she regained her composure. She smiled softly. "It's every mother's desire to protect their child. I'm sure Kushina would gladly give her life for him again in a heartbeat." She said. "I take it you did the same?" she asked.

Yuka nodded, placing her hand over the blood stain. "Yes. When he noticed us that man went after Yukika. I only did what any mother would, like you said."

"We are getting off track. What are we going to do with the vessel?" Danzo asked.

"Do?" Yuka demanded harshly. "YOU aren't going to do anything. I am going to raise my new son and daughter the Uzumaki way, and there is nothing you can DO about it!" She declared.

"What do you mean you're son?" Hisashi asked.

"It was in Kushina and Minato's wills. If anything happened to them Naruto was to be adopted by me and raised by me. If I was unavailable there were others listed. I was only their first option." She stated.

"We had the papers drawn up and signed when Kushina was eight months in." She said. "When they died Naruto legally became my son, and Yukika his big sister. As such there is nothing you can do about Naruto. I will raise him the Uzumaki way and you will not be involved." She declared.

Yukika looked up watching everything around her. She made sure to keep a tight hold on Naruto. Her mother had told her not everyone in Kohona could be trusted. She was happy Itachi hadn't been put on that list though.

Her mother seemed to hate most Uchiha's except for Itachi and Mikoto. She turned looking down to Naruto her hand reaching up to trace his whisker marks. Naruto was her precious baby brother, she would never allow anyone to get their grubby little hands on him.


	3. Regaining Lives

Yukika watched as Uchiha Mikoto lay Naruto and Sasuke side by side in the baby crib. While they didn't seem to like each other when they were awake, they seemed fine when they were asleep. It wasn't even that they didn't like each other, Sasuke was just jealous to share his brother and mother and Naruto wanted Yukika to hold him the whole time.

Yuka was at the hospital getting her injuries treated. They would be permanent, and would most likely never heal completely. Especially since Tsunade no longer lived in this village. She probably would have been able to save her...

Yukika almost jumped when fingers laced with hers, looking over she saw Itachi watching the scene with blank eyes. She watched as Mikoto kissed both of their heads before turning on the monitor attached to the crib. With a soft goodnight to their siblings Itachi pulled Yukika to his own room.

Closeing the door behind him, they both dropped down huddling together against the door as they stared out the window. Yukika buried her head under Itachi's chin and reached up pulling on a strand of his hair.

"You said it was the Sharningan?" He asked quietly.

Yukika nodded as she stared blankly at the still full moon. "Yes, I remember it from what you showed me and explained. I could see them through that mask of his..." She whispered lightly.

Itachi frowned lightly as his mind raced. "I don't know anyone in the clan that matches that description..."

"Uncle Minato didn't seem to recognize him either..." She muttered in response.

* * *

><p>Yukika smiled slightly as she watched Naruto chew harshly on his teething ring. It reminded her of a fox gnawing on a rabbit, no pun intended...but she had to admit Naruto did seem fox like. Then again Aunt Kushina had as well... Yuka also had fox like behavior, not to mention that pipe fox...<p>

Maybe fox's were just an Uzumaki thing? She had always been more partial to wolves herself... either way.

Itachi was watching Sasuke for the day and Yukika had decided that he needed a day alone with his baby brother. She needed one alone with Naruto as well. She smiled slightly reaching out to play with the soft small spikes on her little brothers head. Naruto paused only long enough to glance in her direction and reach out to pull on her kimono sleeve. The action caused a frown to cross her lips.

A kimono wasn't a very practical outfit for a Shinobi. However, she would be the first to admit that her mother influenced her clothing style… So she doubted she would ever rid herself of them. Perhaps a shorter kimono type and some shorts? That would be workable since it seemed to be a common style in Kohona. With the civilians at least… Mother had said Kushina was a tomboy, and Yukika knew she couldn't allow herself to remain how she was. An emotionless uncaring cynical doll was not a good person for a child to take after. And she was quite sure Naruto would take after her as she took after Yuka. So perhaps acting more like Kushina would be a good idea?

Yukika looked over toward the picture she held of her aunt and uncle. She would go looking for some pictures of Kushina when she was younger and imitate her to an extent. She also wanted to do something to honor her aunt and uncle. She knew that she could honor her uncle by completing the tasks he left and protecting Kohona. And she could honor Kushina by taking care of Naruto and imitating her…however…

Her hand reached up grabbing her bangs in thought as she stared at the almost glowing strands. Yukika would be the first to admit she wasn't the prettiest girl around. In truth she was probably average. Average girls could pass for pretty boys because their features weren't extremely feminine. So Yukika supposed she was a bit above average because she was a bit too much of a girl in appearance to be mistaken for a boy. The point is, she was extremely beautiful, like her mother, she seemed to take a bit more after her aunt. However, she would admit that her hair was something eye catching… She supposed it and her eyes were her…best features.

She twirled the strands around her fingers in thought.

* * *

><p>Itachi blinked tilting his head. "Why are you're bangs red, Yuki-kun?" He questioned staring blankly at his friend, they were heading toward the Academy with Mikoto to enroll. Itachi who was six would have no problem, but since Yukika's birth date was a bit behind she had to have a guardian with her. Anyone under six did since the Academy no longer allowed anyone below five to join, and if you were five you needed a Guardian. After words Yukika had requested to go shopping for 'appropriate' clothing. She had asked Mikoto to come along because she wanted to know what Kushina would have worn.<p>

However, Itachi's mind would not move on from the almost blood red color added to his friend's white/purple hair. It reminded him of blood on snow which caused him to shudder and cringe in memory. He knew his friend found violence and war pathetic and useless...bringing the question of why she would join the Academy and Shinobi ranks. And he also knew that she could remember that scene as well, not to mention she had been just as affected as he.

"Naruto needs to remember the color." Yukika muttered absent-mindedly as she stared blankly ahead. "Their Kushina red…" She finished, causing Itachi to nod thoughtfully.

Mikoto however had paused staring after the two with wide eyes. Slowly a soft smile crossed her face as she brought her hand to her chest. "Yes…it was such an important color, after all…" She whispered, remembering her friend's story of how she fell in love with Minato.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes. He stared at the black haired boy with a pout. He knew that this Itachi was his Onee-san's friend…but he didn't get why she had to spend so much time with him. Nighttime was supposed to be his! It was where Yukika would tuck him in and tell him another story about the Yondaime or the Clan. Then she would curl around him and he would go to sleep safe. Instead she would stay up with him! It wasn't fair. Naruto glared and pouted even more, as he slouched back in his seat crossing his arms.<p>

The boy just stared back in fond amusement at the sight. The sight reminded him of Sasuke when he was angry.

Yukika herself rolled her eyes with a small snort, as she picked up the dishes heading toward the kitchen. She was just happy that Itachi had a younger sibling of his own.

Naruto used this moment to stick his tongue out at the boy.

The boy arched an eyebrow. "If you're not careful I might steal it." He said with a slight smile.

Naruto's eyes widened and his tongue shot back in his mouth which he covered with his hands.

Yukika walked back in, picking Naruto up and heading toward the bedroom. "It's night-night." She said to the blonde and entered the bedroom. Sitting the two year old down she set to changing his clothes and made sure his diaper was tight enough. She was thankful she could begin potty training soon... Plopping the walrus hat the Hokage had given him on his head she motioned him toward the middle of the bed. Once Naruto was curled up with a milk cup in his hands, Yukika sat leaning against the headboard beside him.

"You know you shouldn't be mad at him. I see you and spend time with you all day Naru-Chan. Itachi only sees me a few hours total." She said reaching out and ruffling his hair. "How would you feel if you only saw me for a little bit?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror at the thought. "I Sowwy…" He muttered with a whimper. Or as close to the words as he could come.

Yukika smiled slightly with a sigh. "It's alright. Itachi's not mad. He knows you come first anyway." She said smiling happily at him for a second.

Naruto's eyes lit up in happiness and he giggled cuddling up. "Stey?" He garbled out looking up at her.

Yukika nodded and sighed again in thought. "Let's see… I'll tell you a story about the Yondaime again. It's about a violent princess that got kidnapped." She said pulling him closer and trying to remember when Kushina fell in love with Minato.

**Later**

The night was cool and calm. The moon was a glowing golden color as it was cradled with dark almost ebony clouds. The wind was faint and gentle and the sound of the life in the forest surrounding Kohona brought peace. The citizens of Kohona were peacefully sleeping, with the random guard or Shinobi jumping around.

In a room in a rather worn looking apartment building, the curtains of the window slowly moved to the breeze. The large bed lay in the center of the room, with a small shape in the center. The shape was curled into a ball, and all that was seen was blonde hair. The figures chest moved slowly in sleep, dead to the world. Slowly however the curtains moved again, only this time they were not by a force of nature.

A man slowly crawled through the window. In his hand was a rather wicked looking knife, with a green acid like poison dripping from it. Slowly but surely he moved toward the bundle on the bed. A sick smirk coming to his face as he moved closer. "Now you die demon…" He muttered bringing the blade up.

Suddenly he froze his eyes widening. Slowly he slumped forward before falling sideways off the bed. With the sliding hiss of wire retracting a long spike like blade removed itself from the man's back. It jerked back until it landed in a black fingerless glove covered hand, the metal plate on the black glinting.

"You see why I have decided to join the Academy now, Itachi?" A voice asked. It was a child's voice, but it wasn't feminine or masculine. Rather it was a low almost ruff tone, which could be attributed to the almost growled out words.

"Indeed I do Yuki-Kun. Indeed I do." Another voice came out this one male.

Standing in the shadows where two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had soft looking ash black hair, pulled back into a short tail. His eyes were Crimson with black pupils and three black comas spinning in them. He was pale, but had a hint of color to his skin. He wore a long sleeved wide necked black shirt, and grey knee length shorts. Around his right thigh was a kunai pouch. His eyes moved to the body that was steadily being surrounded by blood.

"But how can you kill so carelessly?" He asked the other.

The other was a girl. She had short pure white hair with purple undertone that ended above her shoulders. Her bangs, which were dyed red, framed her face. Her eyes were a glowing purple with blue along the top that seemed to sway. She was pale, as if she had never gone into sunlight before. She wore a white kimono top that ended at her thighs with crimson stitching and lining. The kimono sleeves fell to her elbows in a bell shape. Peaking through the top was a white/blue net shirt. She wore dark purple shorts that reached her knees and spandex tights that ended at her ankles. A black utility belt lay around her waist.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is a pacifist like you. I still say you chose the wrong career, never mind you're Clan. Then again you can't choose you're Clan can you? It's bullshit." She muttered pulling out a rag and cleaning the blade.

Itachi blinked and looked at her with amusement. "Now is that any way for a young lady to be speaking?" He asked.

She snorted slightly. "I ain't a lady. People in the Uzumaki Clan only accept being referred to as Shinobi. No gender is allowed in treatment." She muttered placing the blade at a holster at her hip.

Itachi glanced at her but brushed the thought aside. "You hate violence just as much as I do. So how is it that you accept this?" He questioned bending down to stop the blood flow.

A sigh escaped her, eyes blank as she stared at the bed in the room. "I think violence is pathetic and useless…however, I acknowledge that it is needed in a case like this. I would rather stain my hands permanently with blood then allow a single drop of his to be spilt…" She said almost dazedly. "Can you blame me?" She questioned turning in his direction. "I know you would do the same in my situation."

Itachi's hand flexed at the thought of someone harming Sasuke. "I suppose…if we must become monster's it might be for those that are most important and worth it…" He muttered thoughtfully.

Yukika nodded a faint smile crossing her lips. "Yes… That is why we are to be Shinobi regardless of our personal opinions… To protect, love, and serve Kohona is to protect, love, and keep those that mean our lives safe…" She finished, tossing the blade to rest with the rest of her gear.

Itachi nodded slowly, turning back to his friend. "How is your mother doing?" He asked. "Okaa-San has been wondering when you and Naruto-Kun are coming over for dinner again. She is most displeased that Yuka has been hospitalized again. She wishes you would stay with us during these occurrences."

Yukika paused for moment thinking. "We'll be by sometime this week. Naruto gets bored without your brother to annoy." She said thoughtfully as she crossed her arms. "She's fine. I don't know how long she has left though. I know someone slipped her poison and with how bad her health was… It seems no matter how much better she gets, there's someone waiting to ruin all the work. If only Tsunade-Sama was here..." She said starting off with a solemn expression.

A moment later she shrugged looking out to the moon. "Mother won't die easily. Uzumaki's always made a splash in death or drag as many with us as we go."

Itachi smirked lightly and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Yuki-Kun." He said.

She scowled slightly. "And stop calling me that. Everyone thinks it's some kind of pet name." She grumbled.

He shrugged. "I agreed not to call you Chan, so I shall continue calling you Yuki-Kun. In your own words damn the others." He replied.

She growled slightly. "Oh. Ha-ha. You're just lucky we can finally graduate. Otherwise I would hurt you. And that's not what I said, I said 'never mind' your clan." She growled out.

He arched a brow and nodded solemnly. "Duly noted." He said blankly. Seconds later he was on the floor one hand to his forehead the other holding him up.

Yukika chuckled and dropped her hand allowing the other three fingers to join her pointer and index. "Foolish Itachi." She muttered shaking his head.

Itachi glared at her slightly, as she walked toward the other room. 'One day, I will find out why she does that. I swear.' He thought rubbing the spot she had super poked.

**A Few Months Later**

Yukika blinked looking at the woman in confusion. She was sitting kneeled before the woman in her shinobi clothing. Her legs wrapped in black bandages to her knees and blue shinobi sandals covering her feet. She stared at the woman with a slight frown. Yukika could be taking her Genin Exam right now…luckily she was near the end, but she had wanted to be there to see Itachi come out with his headband.

"My name is Ayami, and I am a Geisha."

Yukika blinked. "A Geisha? What would you want with me?" She asked.

"Most girls these days are a disgrace to the name Kunoichi, correct?" The woman asked softly her voice beautifully soothing.

Yukika frowned looking down. "There have been a few good ones…" She muttered.

The woman allowed a small laugh. "And all have become Medic-Nin. There have been a handful of good ones lately. However, most are joining for the romance of being a ninja." She said.

Yukika snorted. "That's stupid. There's nothing romantic about being a Shinobi." She said in annoyance.

"So you understand that? Most do not take the job seriously." Ayami said peacefully sipping her tea.

Yukika looked up t her with a slight frown. "Why am I here?" She asked.

Ayami set her mug down and smiled. "Originally, Kunoichi learned the Geisha arts. It was what truly separated Kunoichi from Shinobi. Not gender. A Kunoichi is to learn that anything and everything is a weapon, from drinking and talking to someone, to playing music, to dancing, to their own body. Geisha taught all skills to lure enemies into a false sense of security. To ensnare the mind with sound and use wires as a killing object, not for traps and to cause immovability. To cast powerful illusions without building chakra and without hand signs. To seduce…" She said pausing and folding her hands on the table.

"These lessons are not to be taken lightly. And now even men can learn them just as powerfully as women. However, it takes a confident and open minded man." She said smiling slightly. "Usually, when you finish basic training you can graduate from the Academy. However, we continue our lessons even after. It's an apprenticeship. You do become a literal Geisha, although it's more of a part-time job."

Yukika crossed her arms. "I haven't heard about this from anyone." She said.

Ayami nodded smiling once more. "We have become picky. These skills take time to master, years. Some refuse because they find it useless. Some like you're friend Itachi because his Clan has already chosen his future for him."

Yukika blinked in shock. "Itachi?"

Ayami giggled slightly. "He is a beautiful boy is he not?" She asked.

Yukika blinked again glancing up thoughtfully. "I guess. Itachi's just always been Itachi to me." She said.

Ayami nodded. "Either way, we only give the option to someone who is worthy. A person that takes their career seriously. A person powerful and yes they are to be attractive. They also need to have the correct mindset. They mustn't be ashamed or afraid to use any and all options to complete a mission." She stated with a serene yet blank tone.

"Be it killing, drugs, or sex. That is where we usually reach a problem. This generation seems to have forgotten that Shinobi are first and foremost assassins. That we live in the shadows and live by the shadows. The darker side of the word, the world of death, drugs, sex, money, and power. And they seem to have morals. Geisha are not whores, nor are we monsters. We just knew what must be done and always do what is in our power to." Ayami said and locked eyes with Yukika.

"I wish to draft you Uzumaki Yukika."

* * *

><p>"Foolish Itachi!" Itachi's head jerked up only to be met with a ruff two finger poke to the forehead. He cursed himself for not wearing his headband as he fell back from the tree branch he had been sitting in and landed on the ground. Blinking he looked up at a scowling Yukika. "There is no way you could have failed the exam, so what did I do now?" He asked quietly his arms stretched out from him.<p>

**Later**

"So that's why you attacked me? I apologize but it slipped my mind completely. I never imagined telling you about it." Itachi said as he strained his noodles.

Yukika twitched and looked at him with a blank expression. "Did you not think I was good enough to be recruited?" She asked.

Itachi sighed and started chewing on his noodles. Once he was done he glanced at her. "Quite the opposite. I knew you would be drafted so I forgot to mention it. I figured you would learn soon enough." He replied before returning to his ramen.

Yukika snorted. "Not when I think I'm finally going to be free damn it." She muttered.

"Language." Itachi said thoughtlessly.

"Yea, yea. Ayami and Madame said my personality and habits were the first things they were working on. Ayami seems determined to make a proper girl, well 'lady' outta me." She said with a shrug before taking a bite.

Itachi snorted slightly. "Good luck with that." He muttered before his face was slammed into his bowl causing it to shatter. He winced at the pain form the steaming broth and made sure his nose wasn't broke.

"When did you become so violent? I thought you abhorred useless things, what use is bashing my face into things all the time?" He questioned slightly glaring at her only to be responded to by a loud slurp.

The owner merely shook his head and added another expense to the bill, before redoing his order.

They finally finished their meal and sat there for a moment.

"I apologize. I truly hadn't meant to forget." Itachi said holding a cloth to his nose to stop the bleeding. Medic jutsu's had never been his specialty and Yukika refused to help.

"I'm sure you are. But what if it had been something important Itachi? Like you heard about another attack on Naru-Chan." She said with a solemn expression.

Itachi sighed removing his hand. "I am sorry. All I can say is I will never forget to tell you something again. Like when we met, I promise to never lie to you." He said.

Yukika watched him from the corner of her eyes. "I want a blood pact." She said.

Itachi blinked in shock. "Blood pact?" He asked.

Yukika nodded. "Yes. A blood pact means whatever you say to the terms must be carried out no matter what. I don't care if the Hokage forbids you to tell me, you will. I'll do the same. This way there will be no secrets between us ever, and no lies." She said.

Itachi stared at her thoughtfully before nodding. "Alright. I've already told you of my Clan. I see no problem with that. But how in the world would we do something like that? It sounds like a binding contract." He said.

Yukika nods. "It is. As long as our blood flows through our veins it can't be broken. It's a blood seal." She said.

"How on earth can we do something like that? Blood seals are dangerous and not commonly known." He said.

Yukika grinned. "You forget. The Uzumaki Clan specializes in seals, particularly blood seals. It's a family tradition to do a blood pact with a new family member or betrothed. You're like my brother, so it will be like me bringing you into the Clan."

* * *

><p>Naruto chewed on the stuffed toad the Hokage had given him. He watched the scene from behind the couch. Onee-san had told him to stay back. And he would never go against Onee-san; she would send him to the bedroom by himself for 3 whole minutes! He wasn't sure how long a minute was, but it was a long time when he was there. And to have to wait three until he could come out…he really didn't like timeout.<p>

Naruto's gaze darted to Itachi. His clothes were stained with ramen noodles and broth. His nose was also bleeding and looked sore there was also a purple mark on his forehead showing he had been poked. His headband was on the coffee table, and his shoes by the door. Itachi's weapons had also been left by the door as usual. Onee-san was moving back and forth through the apartment. Her hat tossed on the table along with her belt. Shoes at the door and weapons dropped to the side of it. Itachi's stuff was always neat opposed to the mess Onee-san left.

Eventually Onee-san walked back over with a few scrolls and a pretty silver knife. Naruto had heard Yuka call it an Athame or something. She stopped in front of Itachi and kneeled. Pricking her finger tips she opened the scrolls and started making a complicated array of seals and symbols. All the while Itachi watched with those creepy red eyes of his. They watched Onee-san's movements and when given the other scroll he copied her exactly. Finally the scrolls were completed and chakra applied. Looking up they both slashed they palms with a kunai. Allowing the blood to drip onto the scroll they made, they switched scrolls allowing the blood to pour thickly.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as the blood was absorbed by the seal. Both started glowing brightly from their spot side by side. Itachi and Onee-san then grabbed hands pressing the wounds together. Naruto closed his eyes hiding his face in his plushy when a bright red light appeared. Blinking when she looked back up, he tilted his head. Around each of their wrists was a red thread with two small bells. The threads were connected with a long thicker piece. The bells chimed for a few moments, before the thread between them started vanishing from the middle leading to the thread around each other's wrist. When it reached the bells they chimed one final loud time before they and the thread shimmered and were gone.

* * *

><p>Mikoto blinked and looked at her oldest son. She tilted her head and tapped her chin. She took in his stained shirt, bloodied nose, the red dot on his forehead, and the happy expression on his face. Suddenly she grinned clapping her hands together. "You had lunch again with Yukika-Chan?" She asked happily.<p>

Itachi nodded as he finished removing his shoes.

"You spend so much time with her. And you're always happy…I know! She's going to become a new member of the Clan isn't she? Oh, you two would look perfect together! And the wedding…" His mother asked with stars in her eyes.

Itachi blinked and thought. And image of him and Yukika getting married appeared in his head. Suddenly the blushing happy Yukika turned sadistic and evil. "You're ass is mine, bitch!" she said.

A cold chill shot down Itachi's spine. "No mother… I don't think so." He said with a shiver. "And Kami help the poor soul that does." He muttered.

Mikoto pouted, sulking away. "Well I wish she could be my daughter-in-law…" She mumbled.

**Hospital: Room 306 Section B.**

Yukika sighed watched Naruto charm their mother's nurses. The doctors and nurses had been handpicked by her mother and Sandaime themselves. None of them disliked Naruto and those that had been indifferent were easily won over by the blonde.

"A Geisha? I didn't think Kohona continued those old ways." Yuka said from her lounging position on her couch. Yuka had a private room, and since she was a semi-permanent patient she had decorated her room to appear like home.

Yuka pulled the long elegant pipe to her mouth inhaling the sweet tasting tobacco. She was thinking of introducing Hiruzen to the mint flavored special blend. They would surely help him from his plan to burn all paperwork in the world.

"No. However, it would seem Geisha have become disapproving of how female Shinobi have been. They started making it invitation only around the time the Kushina's class graduated. There have only been a handful of people to be invited since then." Yukika said.

"I take it you accepted. I had already told you I would train you in those arts, but having a true professional would be better." Yuka said as she exhaled slowly.

Yukika nodded. "Hai. I won't have many classmates at all really. There are three seniors that will be with me. An Inuzuka Hana, Mitarashi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai. Yuuhi Kurenai is graduating to a full Geisha this year, and Mitarashi Anko is Graduating the Basic training, and passed the Genin Exam with Itachi. Inuzuka Hana is only a year older then me, and only started a few months ago." She said thoughtfully.

"Itachi has also requested if I can give him tips on the male version. The Clan Head refuses to let them do anything with Geisha training. However, Itachi said it could be useful. So the Madame will let me pass on some lessons for him as well." She said.

Naruto giggled happily as the nurse ruffled his hair before giving him a carton of milk. He looked over seeing that Yuka and Onee-san were still talking. Onee-san told him that she had extra training before she could become a Shinobi. He knew she hadn't been happy about it, but she didn't seem too angry. That made Naruto happy. He didn't like it when Onee-san was angry. Naruto loved coming to the hospital. Even though some of the villagers were mean to and hated him, the people here were either nice or indifferent… At least he thought that was the word. Yukika was always trying to help him speak better and have a large…vocabulary.

Naruto blinked looking down when his stomach rumbled reminding him it was time to eat. Grinning happily he launched himself at Yukika. "Onee-san!" he called happily.

Yukika looked up and opened her arms for the yellow and orange blur that impacted. She closed her arms around him and smiled. "I take it you're hungry?" She asked running her hand through spiky yellow hair. He cuddled into Yukika's arms with a grin when she caught him. Nodding happily he nuzzled her shoulder. "Uh-huh can we have ramen again?" He asked with hopeful bright blue eyes.

Yukika nodded. "Hai, hai. As long as you eat something else as well, like some dango and beef stir fry."

Naruto paused tilting his head for a moment. He wasn't that fond of Dango, it was good and all but not his favorite. However, he loved Onee-san's stir-fry. "Onee-San's yummy special beef stir-fry?" He asked. His eyes brightened when Yukika nodded. "Otay!" He declared. "We have yummy stir-fry, ramen, and dango!" He declared jumping with his arms in the air.

Yukika shook her head slightly before looking to her mother. Yuka watched with an amused expression, her eyes lowered in their normal lazy appearance. Although her mother wasn't lazy she just didn't care about much. A swift flash had her eyes turning red before they returned back to blue.

Yukika looked up to and respected her mother. Yuka was well known as being a wish granter. Her mother had been interested in divination for a very long time. From palm reading to star signs. She was skilled in it as well.

Yuka had never messed up a reading, although she believed in equivalent exchange. Meaning she had a large group of people. Her mother always said that their needed to be balance in the universe. It was something Yukika herself believed in deeply.

Yukika picked him up before heading toward the door. Naruto made sure to wave bye to Yuka and get a hug and kiss on the forehead. Yuka wasn't a really affectionate person. Then again neither was Onee-san. However, Onee-san always let him cuddle up to her. Yuka would moan about being crowded. He would end up giggling finding it amusing. Turning around in his Onee-san's arms Naruto cuddled up to her again and closed his eyes happily. Kohona was his village, but Yukika and Yuka were home.

**Night**

Naruto yawned widely as Yukika helped him into his pajamas. He looked up at her sleepily and smiled when she ruffled his hair before tucking him in. Within minutes Naruto could feel sleep pull on him. Closeing his eyes he slipped into dreams of long red hair and a warm white cloak…

Yukika finished tucking Naruto in and ran her fingers through his hair to help him sleep. Once his breathing evened out she sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached up grabbing her bangs and looking at the bright red color.

"I hope I'm doing a good job as big sister auntie…" Yukika muttered staring at the color. Reaching beneath her shirt she pulled out a necklace with three crystal rods on it. She glanced down at it before hiding it away.

Standing she walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Pulling up the fake bottom she pulled one of the scrolls hidden within out. Unraveling it she reached up and bit her thumb. Smearing the blood along the center of the seal a small poof happened. When it cleared a single three pronged kunai lay within.

Yukika lifted it up and watched the moonlight shine off the edge. "Well then…I better learn how to use these things…" She muttered. "Otherwise Naruto will have no clue."

Suddenly she paused and looked blankly to the wall. "I'll talk to your son soon. You know you guys are a real pain. At least Minato and Kushina can't be around. I wonder when Naruto will meet them." She questioned the wall before turning away and tucking the scroll into her kimono top.

"Itachi will probably like to learn as well." She muttered, turning she checked on Naruto once more and frowned. A slight flash caught her attention. She sighed realizing that the Hokage had assigned Naruto ANBU tonight. It would seem he was a bit worried about the last body she brought in. Turning she picked up her gear and left the apartment.

Yukika closed her eyes and bit her lip to concentrate. She needed to learn how to travel with them first. It would be foolish to try throwing them now. Instead she glanced around the area. The kunai had been stuck into specific spots the first couple was easier to reach but they got harder as she went. Taking a deep breath she sighed before activating the kunai in her kimono top.

The high amount of speed was dizzying and made Yukika lose her sense of vertigo. When she finally stopped at the first kunai she crash landed on the ground. Rolling onto her hands and knees Yukika couldn't hold back the vomit that came up. She continued until she was dry heaving and panting. Taking gasping breaths of air she finally pushed herself up to her feet whipping her mouth.

"Note to self, don't eat before trying this…" she muttered harshly as she continued to lean with her hands on her knees.

Continuing to pant her eyes narrowed in determination before she activated the kunai again. "Second…" She muttered before being taken over by the sensation again. It would seem she needed to learn how to move without getting sick or losing her senses. Then she could worry about still seeing and dodging. Her eyes weren't used to the speed yet.

Now she could see why this attack couldn't be copied. Her mother and Kushina had helped Minato make the seals. It was only because of Yuka explaining it that she could use it at all. She felt sorry for anyone else that tried and weren't an Uzumaki. They might lose a limb trying it.

Yukika pushed the thought from her mind as she landed was a loud crash into the tree the kunai had been thrown at. Her back made contact causing her to fall toward the ground with a heavy thud. Yukika slowly pushed herself up from the ground panting harshly and pushing the pain aside. "Three." She said and was gone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will make this announcement. None of my stories are for adopt option or discontinued! I will finish every single one. However, I have re-read these stories and most, which I began as a child none the less, are not anything like I had envisioned or wanted. Considering I only created Oc's to kill them and they have instead gained lives of their own. Case and point Kagami and Alex. I am just informing my readers that I am planning to rewrite **

**Enjoy the Silence Misery Loves Company**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The God's Awakening**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The Beginning**

**Breaking Twilight**

**Fractured Looking Glass**

**and**

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Silent Hill**

**I shall also be rethinking and editing **

**The Master of Death and the Twin Soul Bond**

**And **

**I really need a Title for this**

**This will all take some time, and each story needs undivided attention. I have already begun the process. However, I have a poll up for my readers to help influence which ones get the most attention first. While I am doing all this I will most likely be doing one shots and or re-writing rp's in story form to help keep myself motivated. I apologize for the delays and problems and hope you continue reading in the future.**

**Mira~**


End file.
